


The Butcher of Domino City

by Kuri_tsuka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuri_tsuka/pseuds/Kuri_tsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt earns an alternative title to the Butcher of Blaviken in a man to man showdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcher of Domino City

Yugi’s grandpa has been worried about the fact that a few thousand year old spirit is possessing his baby panda grandson  
so he hires a witcher to take care of the job  
Geralt, knowing immediately when a quest appears, busts in the door and proceeds to loot the entire house  
he then talks to Yugis grandpa  
“please help my grandson, i think an evil spirit has possessed him!”  
says the grandpapa  
“i’ll see what i can do” says Geralt  
he runs up into Yugi’s room  
immediately noticing the Millennium puzzle he takes it and summons Yami  
Geralt knew there was only one way to deal with a spirit this powerful  
Geralt rips his armor off and Yami sensing the situation rips his own clothing off  
it was an old fashioned naked stare down in front of poor, confused, innocent Yugi  
Yami makes the first move attempting to tackle down Geralt, but the Witcher was to quick and evaded the tackle countering with a firm slap on the Pharaohs ass  
Geralt screamed “who’s your Daddy” as he violently mounted Yami and split him in half like a log with his dick  
after defeating Yami Geralt dressed up, said not a word to the petrified Yugi who sat shivering in a corner, and simply took his reward carrying on his path.


End file.
